Un injuste destin, celui du Commodore Norrington
by plume-d-imagination
Summary: Entre PotC 1 et 2 - Ce qu'a pu etre la course poursuite entre Jack et Norrington    Explications et respect des films    Enjoy


**Un injuste destin, celui du Commodore James Norrington**

_Océan Atlantique_

_A bord du HSM Dauntless_

_19 Septembre 1722_

Le Dauntless filait sur l'océan Atlantique, droit vers l'Est. Sa proue défiait l'horizon, sa coque fendait les vagues, ses voiles fouettaient l'air bravement et son gouvernail résistait vaillamment au courant marin. Les hommes d'équipage s'affairaient en sifflotant dans le gréement et ceux qui avaient les pieds sur le pont montaient la garde, guettant le moindre drapeau pirate. James Norrington, le Commodore et Capitaine du navire, observait depuis la barre toute cette mascarade, les yeux absents.

Voilà cinq mois qu'il poursuivait le fameux pirate Jack Sparrow ; cinq mois qu'il avait vu le rêve de sa vie s'effondrer. La veille de « l'exécution » du pirate, enfin capturé, il avait rêvé à un avenir glorieux et à son futur mariage avec Mademoiselle Elizabeth Swann. Et en deux temps, trois mouvements, le songe s'était évanoui, laissant place à la course poursuite interminable pour laquelle il continuait, aujourd'hui même, à se battre. Les coupables étaient multiples. Bien que sa raison puisse seulement accepter ce vaurien de pirate pour coupable, le jeune Turner et le Gouverneur n'étaient pas blancs dans cette affaire. Le premier lui avait fauché sous le nez la donzelle, le second lui avait enjoint de patienter une journée entière avant de poursuivre le pirate hors-la-loi.

De ce fait, il avait mis un bon mois à retrouver la trace du Black Pearl, en fouillant chaque île des Caraïbes, jusqu'aux endroits les plus mal famés, comme Tortuga. Maintenant, il l'avait retrouvé et le suivait de près, mais il avait eu de la chance. Premièrement, Jack Sparrow avait tenu à repasser par l'Isla de Muerta pour s'assurer que le coffre était bien fermé. Ce détour n'avait pas été concluant, puisque le petit singe immortel Jack en avait profité pour s'inviter à bord du Pearl et que l'île du trésor aztèque avait été engloutie par les eaux. Par la suite, les pirates avaient fait de multiples arrêts pour James ne savait quelles raisons, et alors que seuls quatre jours les séparaient, ces derniers se retrouvèrent à cours de vivres (et de rhum!) et durent s'arrêter deux jours le temps de se réapprovisionner. Pourtant, Norrington ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être pessimiste : le Black Pearl était connu pour sa vitesse et le Dauntless se ferait rapidement distancer s'il n'agissait pas vite.

Il attendit que le soleil ait entièrement disparu et que la nuit ait pris ses aises pour rejoindre sa cabine, en ordonnant de conserver leur cap actuel. Il se coucha et les yeux ouverts dans l'obscurité, laissa ses pensées divaguer. Le visage pâle d'Elizabeth s'imposa à son esprit ; ce que sa vie aurait été belle à ses côtés. Il aurait organisé un mariage grandiose et il aurait commandé une somptueuse robe blanche dans laquelle elle serait parue être une poupée de porcelaine. Elle aurait pu tout avoir de lui, il aurait cédé, mais elle lui avait préféré cet abruti de Turner ! Ce qui remettait grandement sa virilité en question d'ailleurs ! Il n'avait jamais imaginer qu'un stupide forgeron, analphabète et rebelle soit en mesure de conquir le cœur de son grand amour. Cette dernière l'avait bien dupé aussi, avec ses promesses de mariage alors que son coeur penchait ailleurs, mais il ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Il la chérissait trop. Il voulut chasser son image parfaite qui lui martelait les sens, mais elle perdurait, le blessant sans scrupule.

Il alluma la lumière et commença à boire. Peu à peu, la frimousse attachante devint floue, se brouilla et enfin le laissa en paix.

_Océan Atlantique, au large de Tripoli_

_A bord du HSM Dauntless_

_24 Septembre 1722_

Il perçut un cri victorieux à l'extérieur. Cela lui fit mal à la tête, alors il avala une nouvelle gorgée de cognac. Au moins, il était certain que la garce ne reviendrait pas le tourmenter.

- Capitaine !

« Manquait plus qu'lui ! » grommela intérieurement James.

- Oué ?

Tout à son contentement, Gillette ne s'aperçut pas du lamentable état de son supérieur et enchaîna :

- Nous avons rattrapé les pirates ! Il semble qu'ils ont heurté un récif et que leur coque en ait souffert. Nous les avons dans la longue vue et comme ils sont arrêtés j'ai pensé qu'en contournant le récit nous pourrions les attaquer.

Qu'il débitait ! Mais qu'il débitait ! À vrai dire, le Commodore avait un peu du mal à suivre. Soudainement, les traits de Gillette prirent ceux d'Elizabeth et il soupira ; il avait envie de dormir ! Il n'était pas en état de se battre. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il se leva et, le pas tanguant (Jack Sparrow n'aurait pas fait mieux ! ), sortit de la cabine. Le vent soufflait violemment et l'orage n'était pas loin. James monta jusqu'à la barre et se saisit d'une longue vue. Il assimila la situation en quelques secondes.

- On fait c'que vous avez dit, lieutenant ! À revers et vite ! Virez légèrement à babord.

La manoeuvre fut effectuée avec maîtrise.

Ce fut avec surprise que les marins de la Navy virent le Black Pearl reprendre allure, malgré son flanc blessé et entreprendre une fuite vers la côte. Tiens la côte ! James venait de la remarquer. Il calcula rapidement qu'ils devaient se trouver en méditerranée, au nord de la côte africaine et de Tripoli, capitale de la Lybie. C'était le repaire du célèbre Corsaire Ammand, cette mer bleue et chaude et le Black Pearl fonçait certainement vers cet appui – quoi qu'il n'était pas certain que les pirates s'entraident ; « chacun pour soi », n'est-ce pas leur devise ? Il se demandait bien pourquoi Sparrow avait fui aussi loin et dans cette direction-ci. Peut être aurait-il semé plus facilement la Royal Navy en restant dans les Caraïbes. Il devait être en quête de trésors, de cartes ou de quelconques formules magiques... Le quotidien des pirates, quoi... Comme le quotidien d'un marin de la flotte anglaise était de courser les pirates aux quatre coins du monde...

-Sortez les canons ! Préparez vous à combattre !

Sur les deux bâtiments, les même cris résonnaient pour préparer l'affrontement à venir. Un coup de tonnerre les fit tous sursauter et une pluie battante explosa le ciel ; en moins de temps pour le dire, ils étaient trempés. Le vent forcit et la brume s'épaissit sans que l'armada ne puisse réagir.

- Accélérez ! Gronda Norrington pour couvrir le bruit de la tempête.

Oui ! Faute d'avoir eu Elizabeth, il pouvait s'assurer gloire et fortune ! Il pouvait stopper ces malfaiteurs et enlever un peu du mal de ce monde. C'était son devoir, alors hors de question de reculer.

À travers le brouillard, il voyait la poupe noire du Pearl qui le narguait. Il était si près. Il ordonna à ses hommes de charger les canons. Gillette apparut à ses côtés.

- Commodore, nous ne pouvons nous diriger dans cette purée de pois. Je crois que c'est un véritable ouragan, monsieur !

- Pas de sottise Gillette ! C'est un simple grain !

Un craquement glacial, suivi d'un crissement strident coupa les deux hommes net et les propulsa au sol. Gillette se releva et courut se pencher au bastingage.

« Les récifs ! » Le vent les avait fait dévier et ils avaient foncés droit sur eux. Norrington jeta un coup d'oeil à la barre ; personne ne l'occupait plus. Depuis combien de temps personne ne vérifiait leur cap ? C'était lui le Commodore, c'était lui qui devait se charger des marins et de leur poste ! Il leur avait ordonné la préparation au combat et aucun d'eux ne se chargeait plus de leur progression, de leur direction. Quelle négligence ! Il en pleurait d'effroi. Ses larmes salées se mélangeaient avec les embruns et restaient invisibles aux yeux de ses hommes.

- Vos ordres !

- Prenez la barre Gillette et forcez-la à donner à babord.

Les dégâts étaient irréparables, même si à cause de la brume il ne voyait pas grand chose. Les récifs continuèrent à racler la coque le temps qu'ils se dégagent et le navire commença à prendre l'eau.

- A vos seaux ! Cria Norrington, à cours d'idées plus brillantes.

Comme une galère n'arrive pas seule, le Black Pearl sortit de l'ombre sur leur gauche et le massacre débuta. Les coups de canons allaient de concert avec les fracas des percées dans le bois et les hurlements d'agonie.

Les pirates de Sparrow ne se donnèrent même pas la peine d'aborder le navire, ils passèrent leur chemin une fois leurs boulets lancés et le navire abattu. Le fier vaisseau de la Navy s'enfonça peu à peu entre les vagues encore écumantes de la tempête.

Norrington fit mettre une chaloupe à la mer et les survivants y grimpèrent avec lui. Ils parvinrent à trouver refuge à terre, en Afrique, si loin de chez eux, car l'ouragan s'était calmé et ne fit pas chavirer leur piètre embarcation.

Norrington ne vit plus ses compagnons car une fois à terre, ils se séparèrent. Il prit un bateau en partance pour Port Royal et heureusement, il avait une bourse pleine de pièces dans sa veste toute sale de boue.

_Tortuga_

_Taverne de la Fiancée Fidèle_

_22 Janvier 1723_

James Norrington, ex-Commodore de la Royal Navy buvait et buvait, attablé au bar de la Fiancée Fidèle. Il répugnait ce nom ; il lui faisait penser à la petite Demoiselle Swann. Propre sur elle, vertueuse... Évidemment ! Il avait tout perdu à cause d'elle ! Il demanda à l'aubergiste un autre verre de rhum... Il détestait ça, le rhum, mais il n'y avait pas de cognac sur cette foutue île de misérables.

Il serait bien rentré à Port Royal car après tout il y avait de la famille ou du moins des amis qui l'auraient aidé et consolé, mais il avait entendu qu'un certain Lord Cutler Becket était venu fourrer son nez dans les affaires du Gouverneur et que ça ne sentait pas bon pour les Commodores incapables, ni d'ailleurs pour les « amis » des pirates. Alors il avait donné sa démission et s'était volatilisé.

Il avait entendu aussi que Mr Turner allait épouser la fille du Gouverneur. On ne parlait que de ça dans les cafés ! Comme quoi, mieux vaut être opportun et tête en l'air que noble et indulgent ! Quelle ironie ! Le hors-la-loi forgeron hypocrite allait bientôt goûter à la bourgeoisie, alors que lui, ce juste, gentil et galant Commodore allait finir ses jours, déchu, là, dans la crasse et la bière, tel un pirate.


End file.
